Playhouse
by Kai's kitty
Summary: He was the one being played with this time, enamored and trapped. Sinbad x Judar


Hello all!

This is my first try in Magi fandom. English is not my first language so I hope you'll find this one-shot acceptable, if not enjoyable.

Disclaimer: Magi does not belong to me.

* * *

 **Playhouse**

 **A Sinbad x Judar one-shot**

* * *

Sinbad, the High king of the seven seas and the legendary dungeon capturer was a born lady-killer. He was tall and handsome and depending on the situation he could switch between either the light side or the dark side of his character. He shamelessly used his charms to enchant women when it came to political affairs and enjoyed having them all wrapped around his finger if he wanted to be honest with himself. It was impossible to see through his act. It was in his blood. He was THAT good.

Despite all that, there was one thing he was not good at and it was the act of love. _True_ _love_. He had not fallen in love before so naturally he didn't know what was wrong with him but whatever the weird feeling was, he didn't like it. Not one bit. It made him distracted and confused, unable to concentrate on his daily royal affairs. At first he blamed it on his one-night stands. He stopped flirting and bringing women into his bed but when the sensation didn't go away he became worried. He even considered quitting alcohol but then decided he would rather bear with that stupid feeling. Then it became a routine; the feeling of longing and wild heartbeats, anticipation and excitement, which he stubbornly kept denying their existence. He drowned himself into his paperwork, making Ja'far worried for his mental health, in hopes of forgetting but it was useless. So, after all those fruitless efforts, he decided to accept it and suffer in silence but that didn't mean he was going to let his generals know. But he had forgotten something. He had forgotten that he was a poor actor when it came to love. _A very poor actor._

* * *

Masrur realized it when his king's scent slowly but surely began to change. His natural scent was something between sunshine and wild grapevines but recently he smelled like peaches and ice. It was a foreign but a very pleasant scent nevertheless.

Sharrkan realized it when his king started to skip breakfasts. It seemed that he was using the breakfast time as a small extra time to sleep in but when he ran into him one morning after breakfast he realized how wrong he had been. The king's lips were swollen. _Swollen and red_. Sinbad was never this obvious when it came to bedding matters and the swordsman instantly got the picture. He winked blatantly at Sinbad with an open amusement in his eyes, leaving the king bewildered.

Yamuraiha realized it when the follow of magoi in her king changed. She was worried about his curse of depravity but it seemed that she was mistaken.

"My king…" She had tried to talk to him but Sinbad had turned around and yelled. "There is nothing wrong with my lips! Stop staring!"

" _Why should I stare at your lips, your majesty?"_ asked the witch confusedly and then it _clicked._

Drakon realized it when his king's playboy behavior was tamed. Of course he still lived up to his reputation of the lady-killer of the seven seas but it seemed that now there was an invisible barrier between him and straying off. A very solid barrier. He was acting like a responsible married man, something that was totally impossible.

Hinahoho realized it when his king's mood started to change time to time. He would get grumpy and ill-tempered some times and some days he beamed with happiness. It was like his mood depended on a special something…or someone.

Spartos realized it when talking with his king about the Kou empire matters. He could see the eager sparkle in the king's golden eyes and how impatient he would get when it came to that. It was obvious that Sinbad was obsessed with the Kou empire matters but Spartos could not understand why. All he knew was that Sinbad wanted to visit Kou with every excuse possible …to see someone. Of that he was sure.

Pisti realized it when her king started to ask for fresh fruits when he was alone in his private chambers at night. He always asked for peaches to be delivered to his room and it was strange. Because Sinbad was not the type who would sit and eat fruits as his nightly snack. He would prefer to drink himself to oblivion.

Ja'far was the only clueless one between them which was kind of funny considering the amount time he spent with the king and being his high advisor. Of course he had realized that something was _off_ about Sinbad but he had shrugged it off. After all, nothing was unexpected when it came to Sinbad. But he should have guessed that nothing good would come out of bursting into Sinbad's chambers to scold him for sleeping in. He _really_ should have guessed. Because when he heard hushed voices and laughters from the king's private bath and got curious, he was not prepared for what he saw at all.

He slowly peeked into the bath from behind a wall, careful not to make any sound. Sinbad was very sharp and he didn't want to get caught spying on him while he was in bath. He was more than shocked to see the king sitting down on his knees _out of the tub_ , washing what it seemed to be a silk curtain of long black hair affectionately. He hummed softly as the person in the tub leaned backwards to give him a better access. Pale skin was revealed as the person's naked shoulders emerged from the foams and moved around.

"Stop moving around. You are getting me all wet." The king laughed merrily.

"Really now?" came the saucy reply.

"Yes, beloved. Really." Sinbad whispered in that person's ear seductively.

"You are so obscene idiot king."

"Why thank you." The king chuckled with mirth in his eyes and ran his fingers softly on the other's exposed skin, caressing the beautiful ebony hair away to lean and place a sensual kiss on the back of the person's neck.

"Your skin is so soft." Purred the golden-eyed man, earning an amused smile from the other."Stop sweet-talking me. It has no effect on me and you know it."

"Don't be so cruel." Pouted the High king, placing butterfly kisses on the other's bare shoulders.

"Just shut up and kiss me already idiot."

"Your wish is my command." The king replied amorously as he gently touched the half-open supple lips of his partner before leaning in.

Ja'far didn't wait to see or hear the rest of conversation. He would have not believed it if he had not witnessed it with his own eyes. His king, the lady-killer of the seven seas and the wet dream of all women, had taken a male as his lover and not just any male.

He had taken Judar, the black magi and the oracle of the Kou Empire of all people.

He tiptoed out of Sinbad's chambers, whispering something about "being scarred for life".

* * *

"Are you ok Ja'far?" Asked Masrur.

The advisor was pale and had not eaten anything during the breakfast. "Yes…No…" He looked around at the other generals who were looking at him with concern.

"Sin…he is in danger! A grave danger!"

All the generals were alarmed at once. "What has happened?" Asked Hinahoho _._

"Judar…. that abnormality…. our king…." Ja'far tried to get the words out.

"Oh….you mean our king's lover?" Said Yamuraiha, calmly biting in to her buttered toast.

"Wow…I didn't know that his lover is Judar! Such a catch!" laughed Sharrkan.

"They truly make a stunning pair." Said Spartos.

"I wish I could have a relationship like that…love and hate between sworn enemies….how romantic is that?" Pisti daydreamed.

"You are too young for it." Hinahoho warned her.

"I wonder when their wedding will be." Drakon said thoughtfully.

"After we solved matters with the Kou Empire." Masrur said calmly.

* * *

It was after breakfast that the High king stepped into his office. He was surprised that he didn't find Ja'far. He was usually there, ready to harp on him.

"My king, Lord Ja'far asked me to tell you that he is not feeling well today." One of the servants informed him.

"Really? What is wrong with him?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I am not sure your majesty but he seemed to be a bit nauseous."

"I will visit him after I am done with my paperwork. For now give him my regards."

"Yes, my king."

A big grin that could blind the sun itself appeared on the king's face after the servant took his leave. He happily bounced back to his chambers.

"Wait!"

"What is it idiot king?" Asked the magi who had just finished applying his eye-shadow and was about to hop on his carpet to leave. He looked at Sinbad with confused crimson eyes and raised an eye-brow. It was usually impossible for Sinbad to skip work thanks to Ja'far, so the oracle was genuinely surprised to see his stupid king there.

"Ja'far is sick today." The purple-haired man answered his unasked question though he felt a bit guilty for being happy about it.

"Is he now?" was Judar's devious reply as he licked his lips.

Sinbad nodded breathlessly as the black magi pushed him lightly to his big soft bed and crawled on top of him with slow delicate movements of a seductive dancer. Intoxicated and needy, with his body entwined in the other's arms, Sinbad wondered if his heart was diseased or something. Because the restless beats of it were enough to make him dizzy with want. Whatever it was, it was too hard to ignore and too strong to disappear. It was like a mark slowly burning into his heart. But of course it was not love, certainly not.

Or so the High king of the seven seas tried to reason with himself.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
